


Eggs

by Legolas_please



Category: howtobasic (youtuber), maxmoefoe (youtuber)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, and putting daddy's eggs in them, deaging, dont ever touch daddy's eggs, max wearing panties, weird shit man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legolas_please/pseuds/Legolas_please
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy catches baby Max playing with his eggs. Daddy gets angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I made this fic purely because of a video of Max's that I just watched where he's opening sample mail from viewers and he gets a lot of items that made me think "Hmm... I could make a fanfic about that." Anyway, here's a link to the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FSMZj_ngjrM&index=67&list=UUKQFFUBLNh0bCLY21ST8MWQ enjoy!!! Also, I still don't know HowToBasic's name, so he's just "Daddy"

Baby Max thought daddy was asleep. He saw him walk into his room and shut the door. So Max was bored, and all he saw around was a bunch of envelopes. He didn't care for them at the moment. Looking for something exciting to do, he found himself making his way to the kitchen, then to the fridge. When he opened the door, there was a carton of eggs right in front of him. He couldn't resist it. He took the carton out, feeling guilty and like he shouldn't be touching daddy's eggs, but he was bored. He carried the eggs to his room and sat sown. When he sat down, he spotted a pair of black lace panties. Max nabbed them off the floor and took off his nappy, being as it was clean, for daddy had just changed it not long ago. 

Max put the panties on, liking how they didn't feel like he was stuffing pillows in his pants. Then he spotted the eggs. He bit his lip, thinking about weither he should do it or not. Daddy could come in at any moment. He didn't care, he was curious. He started with one egg and grabbed it, dropping it down the front of the panties. It felt cool against him, in a pleasurable way. He reached for another one and dropped it in. It felt even better. He looked at his giant stuffed pikachu and laid him down. What he did next he knew he was going to get in trouble for. He laid the doll right under him and sat down on its face, cracking the eggs, watching the slimy stuff run down pikachu's face.[ ** _  
_**](https://www.google.com/search?es_sm=93&q=pikachu&spell=1&sa=X&ei=3SM2VLC3NYjl8AHQn4HABw&ved=0CBwQBSgA)

And it was then daddy woke up from his nap. He was standing right behind Max when he sat down. He came up to his prescious little baby Max and grabbed him by the arm, lifting him up. "What is this!" He demanded.

"No- d-daddy, it's not what it looks like. I was j-just... Daddy, please, I'm sorry, I really am." Max was almost whimpering now, and egg yolks were running down his leg.

"Tell me. Are those daddy's eggs?" He asked sternly.

"Y-yes. I'm so sorry, daddy, please don't do anything, I'm sorry!" He pleaded.

"To the couch. Now." Daddy pointed to the couch where Max would get his spanking and followed when he reluctantly went. "Now tell daddy why you had his eggs."

Max could barely talk from starting to cry. "I was just-I just wanted to play with them. I'm sorry, daddy."

"You don't need to worry my precious little thing. I'll only give you five." Daddy slid the egg soaked panties down Max's legs and onto the floor. Max was bent over, his hands on the couch, ready to take the blows. Daddy started by running his hand over one plump, round, soft, supple cheek and then BAM! He planted a swat on his bum, leaving a stinging red print. The next one came after another rub, and it felt even harder, right on the other cheek. Max had tears running down his cheeks and his lip was quivering. He yelped with each blow, but daddy soothingly rubbed his bottom afterwards. "Let's get you to the tub sweetheart and get you cleaned up." Max nodded and took daddy's hand as he walked him to the bathroom. He filled up the tub with warm water and bubbles, because Max loved bubbles.

After daddy got Max all cleaned up, he wrapped him in a fluffy dry towel and gave him a kiss on his head. Max returned the kiss on daddy's cheek. "Now we have to get you dressed again, don't we." Daddy carried his baby boy over the shoulder like he knew he liked. And also, he gets a pretty nice view of his bum when he walks by a mirror. Once to daddy's room, he laid Max on the bed, his towel slipping off. Daddy got on the bed with Max and grabbed a bottle of lotion. "Just lie down on your tummy, sweetheart."

Max did as told and laid down for him, his bum completely exposed. It was still a little rosy from dad's punishment, but he knew he was going to make it all better. He squirted some lotion on his hand and started massaging it into Max's soft, luscious, bum, soothing the sting. Daddy got up after kissing his boy and reached into Max's PJ drawer and got out his favorite onsie, which was of course, pikachu. After changing Max's nappy, he dressed him in it and held him close. "Stay here, precious," He said to him as he got up. He left to the kitchen to prepare a sweet, warm, milky drink for him and put it in his bottle.

When he got back, he laid down and let Max cuddle up to him in a ball while drinking his milk and squeezing his pokemon stuffie to soon fall asleep.

 

 


End file.
